A Night Among the Stars
by Vampire Scooby
Summary: High School AU. Romano and England join together to try to get their boyfriends, Spain and America, to ask them to the homecomming dance. But nothing can go right for poor Tusnderes, can it? Sparo, UsUk.


This was written for the Sparo Chiristmas Exchange. The Prompt was 'Romano and England join forces to get their boyfriends, Spain and America, to ask them to the upcommng dance.' So the pairings are: Sparo, UsUk, France/anything

I don't own Hetalia OR homecomming.

* * *

The poster for the upcoming homecoming dance seemed to be mocking him. Romano glared at it, stupid dance, stupid theme, stupid going alone. Yes, he was going alone so far. This was the first dance that he had a boyfriend to go with, and he hadn't even been asked by his boyfriend! He stood glairing at the poster. 'A Night Among the Stars', it read. It had pictures of shooting starts with a dark blue background. It was his younger brother's work. His stupid younger brother even had a date! Going with that potato bastard.... stupid fucker. He was about to move when he saw someone else glairing at the sign. It was that big browed English guy in the year above him...Spain's year. England. England looked at him.

"No date either?" Romano nodded. Wait...wasn't England dating America? America was the one that was in his grade. Or maybe he was with that other one that looked like America....in the grade below him...oh, what was his name? Oh ya, Canada. One of his younger brother's friends. Which one was England with? Romano guessed America, as everyone knew who America was.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Romano asked him. England nodded.

"He hasn't asked me." Romano snorted.

"Join the club."

"Spain hasn't asked you?" Romano shook his head.

"America hasn't asked either?" England shook his head. Romano was right, it was America, and then he sighed. After this, he got an idea.

"Well...we could go alone...or we can help each other get dates." England thought for a moment.

"What's your plan?" And then, the two started planning.

The first attempt at getting their boyfriends to ask them out was named 'Plan A'. Not very original, but it would do. England was supposed to ask Spain about the dance, and maybe hint about Romano, and Romano was to do the same to America. England was dreading this, because him and Spain hadn't gotten along so well since Middle School. In middle school, England had accidentally sunk a wooden ship that Spain had made for woodshop, and the Spanish man had never forgiven him. But if it got America to ask him to homecoming... He knew he had English class with Spain, and saw him in the hall way. He ran to catch up with him.

"Hey Spain!" He said, quickly catching up and walking in step with him. Spain sighed,

"What do you want?" England tried to think of what to say as they passed the Homecoming poster.

"Hm...Night Among the Stars'...what a lame theme." Spain shrugged.

"I happen to like it. Romantic..." England almost cheered...this was exactly what he needed.

"Romantic? Does that mean you're going?" Spain raised an eyebrow.

"If you're asking me out, you're insane." England scoffed at the Spaniard's words.

"Like I'd ask you out!" Spain laughed as England's face tuned red.

"Like I'd accept. Unlike most people, I remember when you use to pretend to be a pirate." Spain smirked at England. England didn't like that look.

"I-I never did that!" England saw Spain laugh again at England's misfortune.

"Yes you did! I remember it well! It was all though Elementary school! You only stopped a bit after America moved here" Spain paused to see England's face turn even redder, before going on, "In fact, that's what you were doing when you made me fail woodshop." England grimaced. Did Spain have to bring that up?

"I didn't mean to throw the rock at your stupid project! I was aiming for France's head!" Spain laughed as they made it to English class.

"Whatever you say...I'm still not going with you to homecoming"

"I didn't want you to, git!" England entered the class and went to his own seat. Wow, he totally failed at this plan. Damn...he only hoped that Romano had done better.

While England was in English class, Romano was at lunch with America. He searched though all the students before seeing him with that potato bastard's older brother. Romano was going to wonder why they were together...but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was just supposed to talk to America. So he approached them.

"America!" He called out. Neither of them looked. Romano frowned. Pay attention damn it! "Oi! Did you bastards hear me?" He was right in front of them now. America looked at him and sighed.

"I'm Canada..." He murmured. Oh, wrong brother. Well, in Romano's defense, the blonde Freshmen looked a lot like his older brother.

"Ok, well, where's your brother?" He could have sworn that America was in this lunch. Freshmen and Sophomores had lunch together...wait, the potato bastard's brother was a junior like Spain. He looked at Prussia, "Don't you have a class?" Prussia smirked at him.

"I don't feel like going. Live with it." Prussia gave him a toothy grin. Romano looked about ready to punch the albino, before Canada spoke up.

"I think America's got lunch detention...what did you need him for?" Romano looked at Canada.

"Do you know if he's going to the dance?" Before Canada could answer Prussia commented.

"Why do you care? Shouldn't you be wondering about Spain...your boyfriend?" Romano blushed.

"That doesn't matter! I'm asking about America!" The two started bickering over it. Canada tried to get a word in. He sighed, this always happened.  
"Um...guys..." they didn't seem to hear him. He tried again. "Guys!" When they ignored him he just up and left. Lunch was almost over anyways, and he had to get to the library. Canada frowned as he went to the library. Yet again he was alone, and he probably won't get a date for the dance...he probably won't even go. Not like they'd notice anyhow. No one ever seemed to notice him. And he was proven correct, as Prussia and Romano kept bickering until the end of lunch. When Romano noticed he didn't get the information he cursed and stalked away from Prussia. He had to go meet England to tell him how everything went. When he got to the assigned meeting spot, he saw that England was not smiling.  
"How'd it go?" England sighed.

"Got nothing...you?" Romano scowled.

"Same." The two then started coming up with a new plan. One that would be fool proof! After weeks of trying several things, such as dressing up as their significant other's favorite foods, hinting strongly about Homecoming, England slipping a note into Spain's locker threatening him, Romano spelling out a message in America's food at lunch. But none of it worked. So they moved on to their last resort, plan 'Fucking Tsundere Eyebrows' was conceived. Yes, it was called Plan 'fucking Tsundere Eyebrows'. It got this name because the two kept arguing about whose fault it was, and somehow the fact that Japan called them both 'tsundere' got in there. So the plan somehow ended up being 'Fucking Tsundere Eyebrows. Basically this plan was just if they didn't get asked by the end of the week, they'd go together and that would be that.

So through the whole week they both dropped hint to their boyfriends. England even came out and asked America if he was going to the bloody dance, and he just laughed and went on about how he heard that Italy and Germany were sleeping together. Romano had no luck as well. He asked Spain to meet him in front of the homecoming poster, he mentioned the ticket tables, he even mentioned how nice the theme was and how it would be nice to go with a significant other. But America and Spain still did not take the hint. So when Friday hit, the two decided that they would just go with each other. So when Romano was walking past the sign with Spain caring his books, Spain finally asked,

"You excited for homecoming?" Spain saw Romano shake his head.

"Not really..." Spain raised an eyebrow at Romano's answer.

"But you're always mentioning it...So I thought you were excited...it was kind of cute." Romano scowled at his dense boyfriend.

"I'm not cute" He murmured. "But I'm not too excited...though, I do have a date..." Spain smiled.

"I know isn't it fun to have a date to dances?" Romano glared at him.

"You have a date?!" Who did Spain pick over him? Why would Spain pick someone else? That kind of hurt...Spain would rather have someone else...over him...It was probably Italy. Spain always did like his stupid brother better!  
"Well, if you do, then I do..." He laughed. Romano shook his head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I'm going with England." At this, Spain stopped laughing and dropped Romano's books. "Hey! Pick those up bastard!" Spain stood there looking at him.

"What do you mean you're going with England?!" Spain asked, still in shock, "You know how much I hate him! And we're dating! Why on earth would you go with him?!" Romano scowled and bent down to pick up his own books.

"Well, England's the only one that asked me to go." He said. He had gathered up all his books by then. "Now are we going to class?" Spain seemed to actually be angry.

"How...how could you accept his invitation? You do know we're dating...right?" Romano looked at Spain angrily.

"Well, it's not like you asked me!" Spain stared at him.

"I didn't think I needed to! I kind of thought it was just assumed we were going together!" Spain was hurt. He thought that Romano liked him. He looked at Romano, trying to figure out what was going on in his head. Romano looked back at him, with a strange look on his face.

"Really?" The brown haired boy asked unbelievingly.

"I figured that you wouldn't want to actually be asked out...because it'd embarrass you or something..." Spain saw Romano's frown turn into a soft smile. He held his books out for Spain to take from him. Spain took them.

"Carry these...I'll find England and tell him never mind then..." Romano mumbled. Stupid Spain, assuming things and making him mad.

"Wouldn't that be mean though? He did ask you...." Romano shrugged off his boyfriend's words.

"He only asked because America didn't ask him..." and without waiting for Spain to answer, Romano left to go find England. Spain sighed happily and started walking to Romano's locker, they'd probably meet there anyways. His silly Romano was just so cute! Even if he did get mad a lot...and call him names.

While Romano had luck with Spain, England didn't have as much luck with America. When he mentioned to America that he was going with Romano America didn't take it too well.

"Why would you go with him?" America crossed his arms and pouted a bit, "I thought you like me!" England growled at the statement made by the idiotic American.

"Well, maybe if you had actually asked me then I'd be going with you!"

"You could have asked me!" America pointed out. England blushed. That was a possibility...but his pride wouldn't let him.

"W-well...if you wanted to go with me...then you should have asked! But now you can't!" America wanted to punch the Brit. But he didn't...just because he loved him.

"W-well....why should I have to ask? If we're dating...then we'd go together! I shouldn't have to ask!" America had this mind set. If they were together...then it was just kind of...assumed that they'd go to a dance together! Why would England think otherwise?

"It doesn't work like that America!" He shouted. "I don't just assume we're doing anything together! You have to ask about things like that!" America stared at England, England stared at America. They didn't break eye contact. Who ever did first would loose. Neither of them had any intention of breaking eye contact when Romano came over to them.

"Oi, England!" England tired to not look, but America did look at Romano. And if looks could kill, Romano would be today's lunch.

"What do you want, home wrecker?" America asked. Romano scoffed.

"Home wrecker?" He asked. He shook his head, "Actually, I don't care. Anyways, England you'll have to find yourself another date." And with that he walked away. America looked at England.

"So you're going to beg me to take you now...right?" America asked. England shook his head.

"No. I don't beg." America looked at him.

"But we are going together...right?" England shook his head.

"At the moment I'm going alone." America threw his arms up.

"Why?" Did England not like him or something? England sighed.

"Like I said before...no one asked me." America nodded with understanding. He then got down on one knee and took England's hand.

"England..."

"America, you git...you're asking me to a dance...not to bloody marry you..." At least he hoped that was true! He was only a junior...and America was only a sophomore! America laughed and stood up. England breathed a sigh of relief, it was just America being over dramatic. "Guess you're right....so...wanna go to homecoming together?" England pretended to think about it.

"Alright. I guess I will." America smiled and hugged England. Plan 'Fucking Tsundere Eyebrows' was now officially awesome.

The next weekend was the homecoming dance. Romano had come with Spain...and yelled at Spain...multiple times.

America and England had come together. America constantly dragging England to the dance floor. A lot of other couples were dancing on the floor as well. Spain was dragging Romano out, Italy was spinning around with Germany, France had seemed to be switching from person to person, and Prussia was even dancing with someone that no one really knew. But the music suddenly stopped.

It was time to crown the king and queen. At this school, they could be picked from any grade. Not just seniors. Because there were only three people wearing dresses in the gym, the queen would probably also be a guy. That didn't actually matter though...as most of the population was gay anyway. The vice principle, Romano's father, stepped onto the stage. Following him was last years king and queen, Russia and Finland (To this day no one knows just how Russia won homecoming king, some thought it had to do with that heavy pipe his Plummer of a father gave him). They always had the last year's king and queen crown this year's king and queen. Russia was in his senior year, and Finland had graduated, but went to the local university, so they were both available. Vice Principle Rome had stepped up to the microphone.

"Now, your Homecoming ...drag queen!" Drag queen? Oh god... Someone had really written that in? England almost groaned. Only one person would write 'drag queen' on their application. His worst nightmare came true when the principle announced the winner.

"This year's homecoming ...drag...queen is...France!" France went up to clam his prize. Oh gosh, he was actually in a dress. Though, as everyone in the gym had to admit, he didn't look to bad in a dress.

"What a fucking bastard." Romano muttered to Spain. "Who the hell tries to be the homecoming drag queen?" Spain laughed.

"Ah, mi amigo..." He said fondly as he watched Finland place the queen's sash on him, then put the crown on his head.

As England watched, he didn't know whether to laugh at France in a dress, or scowl at the fact that France had won something. It wasn't like he wanted to be homecoming queen. He just didn't like France being happy.

Once France was crowned, the principle turned back to the crowd. "Now time to crown this year's homecoming king." It was tradition that homecoming king was the most popular guy, or someone that was liked quite a bit. This year most people thought that America or Prussia would win. America was really popular, he was the caption of the (American) soccer team. But Prussia was a year older, and...Prussia. But you never did know in this high school. They awaited the results.

"And this year's homecoming king is... Korea!" Everyone blinked. Korea was a small freshman, like Canada, but he was well known. And unlike Italy, Romano's freshmen brother, he wasn't innocent. He often bothered his older brothers, Japan (a sophomore), and China (a senior), and try to 'claim their breasts'. He still hadn't learned that men didn't have those. He also thought everything came from Korea (Which was really funny in health class when he claimed that 'sperm come form Korea!').

The bouncy Korean ran up to the stage, where Russia crowed him king. During the traditional king and queen dance ("France! It's a dance! You can not have sex on the dance floor!" "Leave my brother alone-aru!"), Romano and Spain stood off to the side

"So, you having fun?" Spain asked him. Romano grumbled.

"It's not as bad as it could be...idiot." Spain smiled, he knew that in Romano it meant that he was having a good time.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I didn't win king..."

"Why?" Romano asked. Spain smiled lovingly.

"Because then I'd have to leave you alone~" Romano turned red and stammered.

"Y-you moron!" Though, Romano seemed to stop talking when Spain laughed and kissed him.

It was truly a night among the stars.

* * *

Sorry about the spacing and lack of lines to seprate the parts. FF is being a douche. Anyhow, I finally wrote a Sparo that didn't involve Romano killing himself! *glaces at 'Why?'*

Also, if anyone has read 'Why?' and 'How?", would you like a thrid part in Italy's POV?


End file.
